Azrael
Azrael the Undead is a Marine officer and . Appearance Azrael is known for wearing the business casual outfits of his superiors. Choosing a white dress shirt that is neatly tucked into his dress pants.Drifting: Azrael gets dress before heading to Port Royale. Personality Azrael is extremely calm and relaxed.Drifting: Azrael addresses Lieutenant Catherine by her formal title and chuckles at annoying her. He is known as a self-sacrificing leader. Several of his plans revolve around him initially engaging the enemy, acting as bait,Drifting: Azrael engages in the Balmani Pirates so that his squadron can infiltrate. or infiltrating dangerous areas in order to investigate and gather information.Memories of Back Then : Azrael sneaks into Junk Island under the pretense of visiting an old friend. His sacrificial nature goes as far as pushing Ryusei Remilia out of the way of a Seastone bullet, resulting in him almost dying for the pirate he just met several hours before. The only thought being that someone as brave and strong as her deserves a chance to succeed in their dreams.Raid on the Junk Factory:Azrael takes a bullet for Remilia Ryusei. He claims that there is a powerful evil within him. It is revealed, after his near-death experience against Gremor, that this defining evil is actually his fear a death. Something which he believes the high-ranking marines lack. It is an ironic thought considering his sacrificial nature. The thought of dying after being shot with a Sea-stone bullet brought tears to his eyes.Raid on the Junk Factory: Azrael cries at the thought of death. Relationships Marines Catherine Pirates Ryusei Remilia Enemies Abilities and Powers Azrael is a marine equal to the up-and-coming nature of the pirates who hunt within his generation. Seasoned Marine, Captain Gremor, considered him a general nuisance for both his unique form of justice and un-killable reputation. Azrael's sacrificial nature is supported by his formidable powers and talent for combat. He was able to single-handily infiltrate the pirate invaded Port Royal and nearly capture the captain, Balmain P. Bairon, if not for the interruption of Goldie Gold. Who he managed to pressure despite coming from a lengthy battle against Bairon which resulted in a town being destroyed.Heating Up: Azrael nearly captures Bairon. Daggermanship Daggers Azrael is considered a masters of daggers. He wears on him a belt with several knives and daggers attached as well as various daggers on his body. His two favorite dagger is King. Seimei Kikan Despite his ordinary knowledge of the Rokushiki, Azrael is known for his excessive mastery of the Seimei Kikan. He states that it allows him to avoid certain death. Manipulating his body so that the weakness of his devil fruit is not exploited. Azrael's ability of Life Return has been shown to be prominent. When engaging against the corrupt Marine Captain Gremor, Azrael manipulated his body to refrain from bleeding out after being wounded with a Seastone bullet. The ability to do so while on the verge of death and weakened by Seastone showed that his utilization of Seimei Kikan has reached subconscious levels of reaction.Pure Rage: Azrael uses Life Return to stop from bleeding out. Techniques * : Azrael combines his suburb knowledge of Seimei Kikan with Tekkai. Allowing him to harden his heart while forcing it to beat through its cardiac muscles. The importance of Tekkai Kishin is that the technique grants his heart iron-like properties so that he can defend his major weakness against fatal blows. The controlling aspect of Life Return bypasses Tekkai's requirement of stillness. Devil Fruit Rokushiki Azrael has knowledge of the Rokushiki, mastering the six powers to the ordinary level of a Captain. However, he chooses to focus on his own skilset. Believing that the knowledge of the Rokushiki becoming widespread will lead to people knowing how to exploit the power's weaknesses.Fool’s Gold: Azrael contemplates using the Rokushiki. Meditation Haki History Plot Trivia References